The Saint's Daughter
by CateCatastrophe
Summary: Molly was just getting to know the man she waited all her life to find. And then, she had that chance taken away in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

"Molly-Murphy McManus! You get to school now!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

I ran outside of our little house and on to the busy Boston street. I got in my car and pulled out on to the hectic street. I drove five minutes to Mae and Tim's house. Mae and Tim are brother and sister. Mae is my age,17, and Tim is 15. We drove to school in the usual silence because we're all to tired to talk. We got out of the car and walked into school.

By second period I was awake. First period was graphics design and I slept through it. Thanks to the rows of computers is was too easy not to get caught. I ran to the vending machine to get my late $1.50 breakfast. After my cinnamon rolls dropped down to the slot I grabbed it and ran to my next class, study hall. Mae was sitting in her usual seat in the back corner of the class room. I joined her and started on my Math homework.  
"So, when are you going to meet him?" Mae asked.  
"I don't know, Mae. It's not like I just pop on in and it won't be weird," I said.  
"Well, maybe if you call him then-"  
"No, I don't want to call him that will make it extra wierd,"  
"You have to know who he is, Molly,"  
"I know who he is...,"  
"Other than his name,Murph,"  
"I know what he did, what his job was, his brother, his father,"  
"Molly you know of them but you don't know them," I hated when she was right.  
"But how do I talk to him. I don't how I should present myself. I don't know how to ask him such a big question," I wasn't about to walk to his front door and ask him a question that could very well change the rest of both of our lives.  
"Molly, it's you father, I'm sure he'll be excited to have a daughter in the first let alone have you move in," Mae said with her eyes searching mine. Like she was trying to hear my thoughts or control my mind.  
"Fine, I'll go today. After work," I was going to do this. I had to for the sake of my sanity. I had to, I had to meet my father.

After my shift at my mom's catering business, O'Brian Has Good Food; I went home and packed my bags. My mom came in and gave me a smirk. Like she thought it was funny. It was hilarious when you meet your father for the first time. My father who had killed the evil men of Boston with his own brother and father. My father, Murphy MacManus.

"So, I'm gonna do it," I said to my mother.

"Well, why else would you be packing your bags?" It's easy to tell where I get my sense of humor from. But not my looks.

Catherine O'Brian has light strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes and a chiseled face. She could have easily been a model, but instead she invested in a catering business. I have red/brown hair, almond shaped green eyes, and to top it off, freckles.

"Yeah, so if I'm back you know why," I couldn't look at her. She had taken care of me on her own for 17 years. And now I was saying goodbye. "Okay, well, I love you, sweet pea. He's going to love you as much as me. You guys are so much alike, you can't not get along," My mother looked my straight in the eye at the last sentence. I started to weep, uncontrollably.

"I love so much, Mom. I'm so sorry, that I'm leaving," I said through gasps.

"I love you too, Murph. And I'm not mad at you for wanting to meet your own father. He's a great man and I loved him very much. He loved me too,"

"How can you know that. He left you,"

"Well, it's complicated,"

"I'm not stupid so maybe you should explain it to me," I turned around and picked up my bags.

"You'll realize as soon as you meet him. Why he left, why he walked out on me," She look as if she was about to cry. So I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. I shoved my bags in the backseat and climbed in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition. The ignition was the first step in the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up to the apartment. I was brick and as tall as a two-story house. And had about eight doors all down the width of the brick building. My mom said he was number 56, all right. I was going to do this. I had to. I walked up to the door, leaving my things in the car in case he decides he wants nothing to do with me.  
I knocked on the door. What is he doesn't want anything to do with me? And who's to say I would blame him. He's meeting to the daughter he's hasn't known about for seventeen years. I heard footsteps and the door knob was turning, the gears were turning.  
And then there he was. He was beautiful of course. I looked like him, he short brown hair and blue eyes the shape of mine. He was tall and medium build, like me. He was my father and I was his daughter.  
"Can I help you?" He said. His voice!  
"Umm...yeah, yeah you can. This is kind of weird to tell you," I said, my nerves were making me sweat. It trickled down my forehead.  
"What is, honey?" He asked, his eyes look like he was concerned for my mental health.  
"Well, I'm Molly-Murphy MacManus-"  
"Are related to Noah MacManus. Are you cousin or something?"  
"No, I'm your daughter. My mother is Catherine O'Brian," I did it. Now here comes the hard part.  
"WHAT?!?" He looked angry at first, the confused.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, I shouldn't have done this. I'm so stupid.  
"Whoa! No, don't be sorry. Um, come in, won't you?" He said and made a big swooping hand gesture into the house.  
"Oh, okay," I nodded and entered the house.  
His living room was large and had small furniture. The two couches were against the back wall. The bigger couch was light green, the smaller one was dark green. He had a small plasma on a small end table and a long white shelf above it. With nothing but two pictures. One of him, an older man, and my uncle Conner. And the other was of the brothers with an older lady in Ireland. In the center of the room there was a wooden coffee table with ash dishes on it. And a bunch of plates, beer cans, and cups everywhere. This was like an Irish frat house.  
"Nice," I said sarcastically.  
"Thanks, what did you say your name was?" Murphy asked  
"Molly-Murphy MacManus," I said looking straight ahead. Knowing full well he was standing right next to me. Looking at me. Judging me.  
"I love that name," he said looking at me.  
"Yeah?" I said looking up at him, smiling."My mom said that you liked the name Molly and she added the Murphy because of you. And gave me your last name,"  
"That's why she asked what names I like," he whispered.  
"Yeah, she wanted to know if you can call or come over and talk to her?" I asked. I looked away waiting for the reaction, I closed my eyes.  
"Sure. Can we go today?"  
"Yeah that's fine. Like, now?" I asked, finally looking up in his baby blue eyes.  
"Yes, now let's go!" He shouted, and I jumped. "Sorry,"  
"Okay," I smiled."Let's go"

Murphy and I walked up the steps to my mother's house. The white door never looked so small. Like, I wouldn't be able to fit through. I was going to throw up. I was going to puke all over my father. He better do something before I do.  
He knocked on the door. Thank you!  
The footsteps got closer, Mom was at the door. And she was looking through the peephole, as her usual. She was going to have a heart attack. The door opened and my gorgeous mother was standing there with a surprised expression. She opened the screen door, and her collar-bone length blonde hair blew in the wind.  
"Hello, Murphy," she said, trying to hold herself together.  
"Hi, Cathy," he was also trying to hold himself together, "It's been a long time,"  
"Near eighteen years, Murphy,"  
"Well, I know, can't I come in?" Murphy asked.  
"Yes, you can...," she said, opening the door further so he could come in. She gave me a look when I entered my house.  
We all sat in the living room, I was in the recliner and Mom and Murphy sat on the couch. They looked absolutely beautiful together, but really uncomfortable.  
"Murphy, you look good," Catherine said.  
"You too. So, what have you been doing are these years?"  
"Besides raising our daughter. I started my own catering business and we just recently went to Ireland to visit some family," She said with her slight Irish accent.  
"You've always loved to cook. I miss Ireland," Murphy said, he looked a little sad.  
"I bet you miss it a whole lot right now," I said under my breath.  
"So, has Molly talked to you about moving in with you?" Catherine asked, she had to say that! God!  
"Uh, she didn't actually," he said, he looked super uncomfortable.  
"Mom, don't," I pleaded.  
"No! No, no, it's actually great. I would love that! I just want to get to know you," Murphy said, looking right at me.  
"Getting to know her is like getting to know you, Murph," My mother said.  
"Well, I guess I have to get to know me a little bit more, now won't I, Cathy?" I was my father child. There was no doubt in my mind now.  
I started to laugh. My parents both looked at me, at the same time. And I started to laugh even more.  
"Murph, what are you laughing about?"  
"I didn't laugh, "Murphy stated.  
"That's my nickname. Almost everyone calls me Murph," I said a-matter-of-fact like.  
"Oh, okay, that's not gonna get confusing," He whispered.  
"You can call me Molly or Mol, whatever works," I said leaning forward.  
We sat there for a little while longer just looking at each other and smiling. He smiled so beautifully and my smile was like his.


	3. Chapter 3

That night we sat down and had dinner, my father's favorite. Barbeque chicken, ranch sour bread, toasted sandwiches with waffle fries. It turns out we both love barbeque. For dessert we had my famous Oreo brownies. The small kitchen was full of laughs and loud singing.  
"You can sing?" My Dad asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"She's been singing since she was born. She is great at piano too. She very talented," Catherine said.  
"Thanks, Mom," I hated when she talked about me and my music.  
"I actually have an old piano, it's up in Molly's room,"  
"I have room?" I asked.  
"Of course did you think I was going to sleep on the couch? What would that extra be for anyway?"  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"Well, I think we better get going if you want to clean out that room and sleep in there by tonight," He said as he got up and pushed his chair in.  
"Okay, well mom I'll be at work tomorrow after school. See you there?" I asked.  
"Of course. By the way did Mae Shanohann give you this week's gas money?" Catherine asked.  
"Yes, mother, she never forgets," I said, pushing the chair back and getting up. I got my jacket off the back of the chair and went over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek,"Bye, Ma,"  
"Bye, Murph," she whispered, "And you too, Murphy, take good care of my baby,"  
"Don't worry, Catherine. There's no way I'm going to let anything happen to her now," My father looked at my mother for a long moment. And then put his arm around my shoulders and led us towards the door and outside into the cool February night.

When me and my father were back at the house. Our house. I was at my new home and it was going to be great. Me and Dad walked up the long walk way to the fifth door from the first end of the building. He turned the key and opened the door for me, because I was holding three of my bags. He led me up the stairs that were directly in front of the door. We turned left of the half wall at the top of the stairs. And opened the white door to my room.

It was small and had a full-size bed against the wall across from the door. There were boxes everywhere. And random items all over the place. Under the mess there was a dark wood dresser with a lamp on it.

"Nice," I said.  
"Well, I told you it would be some work," Murphy said.  
"I better get to work then," I blew out a large sigh and put my long hair up in a ponytail. Pushing up the sleeves of my gray cardigan, I got work."You can go do something else. Go to the bar, watch T.V., I can take care of myself,"  
"All right then, I'm going to meet Conner at the bar. So, I should be home before..,"  
"I can put myself to bed. Don't worry. I don't want to impose on your 'lifestyle'," I shooed.  
"Okay. Have a good night sleep, Molly,"  
"You have a good one," That was a parting. He turned out of the room and walked down the stairs and out the door. Driving into the distance.  
Now I have to get this room clean, if I want to survive this house.

It took about two and a half hours to actually finish everything. And I mean everything. I took all the boxes and labeled them according to what was in them. And put all of them in my closet. I picked up all the random crap on the floor and put it in another box full of random crap, appropeitly labeled "Shit". I went back out to my car and got the rest of my "bedroom stuff", I vacuumed the mattress and Febreeze-ed it. I hung up curtains and made my bed. I put all the clothes away in the dresser drawers. My bedroom was complete.

I decided to tackle the downstairs. I didn't dare enter their bedrooms. I cleaned the dirty dishes that were piled high in the sink. I bleach and cleaned the kitchen, that was behind the living room, through a large entry way. The living got vacuumed and Febreez-ed. I cleaned off and polished the coffee table and the table holding the T.V. (that also got cleaned).

I brought up the bleach, gloves, Clorex toilet wand, and more Fabreeze. I cleaned the bathroom for most of the time. It was nasty. Now I understood why my father was so forth coming about me moving in. He needed someone who would clean the house.

By, the time I was done it was ten o'clock. I took a five minute show, barely feeling the hot water. I ran across the hall and into my bedroom. I change into my pajamas; I plugged in my alarm clock and set the time. Everything was all set, alarm set, house clean, body clean, hair clean. Tomorrow morning was going be fun. I thought about how the morning should be, or I should say, how I wanted it to be. I fell fast asleep, dreamlessly.

The alarm was beeping for about two minutes before I decided it was annoying enough. I got up, with a large stretch and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw this thing. I was a mess. My hair was not going to be straightened today. My face looked drained of all color. My eyes were excited though; the green was less evident today. They were more turquoise, which usually only happens when I'm excited. I got dressed in my room as fast as possible, jeans and an off-white eyelet tank top and I threw on my gray cardigan. I did my makeup; mascara and light brown eye shadow, in the bathroom.

I ran downstairs, excepting everyone to be asleep. But, it turns out Conner was awake. I never saw him before, so just seeing him took my breath away. Conner had short tousled/spiked dirty blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and a chiseled face. He was only wearing an old beat up Grateful Dead T-shirt and his boxers. He looked just as surprised to see me as I did him.

"Hello," I said.  
"Hi, you must the beautiful Molly-Murphy. I'm Conner, as you may know already," He replied, joyfully.  
"Yeah, I saw you guys on T.V. when I was little,"  
"Are you situated comfortably, love?" He changed the subject.  
"Yes, actually. I feel at home here. It's weird but somehow I know this is home," I rambled. I always rambled."Sorry, I talk a lot,"  
"That's fine, Murphy talks a lot, too. I'm glad you're situated and all. Why are you up so early?" he asked.  
"School, I still go to school. I'm eighteen on St. Patrick's Day," I said, my stomach growled.  
"Oh, that's right. Well, I think you should eat, you're stomach is practically screaming at me to cook some food!" He said, turning towards the kitchen.  
"No, you really don't have to. I'll get food at school," I pleaded. I ran into the kitchen after him.  
"Non sense. We have plenty of food here. Sit down," Conner demanded.  
"Conn-"  
"Please, dear, call me Uncle Conner. It makes me feel like a stranger when you say Conner," he said with his deep Irish accent.  
"Okay...Uncle Conner, did you know about my mom?" I asked.  
"Yes, I knew. Everyone knew, those two never left each other's sides. They were in love," he said, he got out the eggs and potatoes.

We didn't talk the whole time he made our breakfast. He placed our food on the table and took the seat next to me at the square table. The hash browns looked amazing and so did the scrambled eggs. He forgot one thing though.

"Do you have hot sauce?" I asked.  
"Oh shit!" Uncle Conner got up and ran to the cabinet above the stove. "There. Sorry, Molly, usually Murphy has it with his scrambled eggs too. I should have figured you'd do the same,"  
"Really? I thought I was the only one in Greater Boston that likes hot sauce with scrambled eggs," I mused.  
"You too, are really alike. I met you fifteen minutes ago and I can say that. He was so excited at the bar last night. He told everyone about how beautiful you are, he was right by the way, and that you guys were going to the best of friends. He was very, very ecstatic,"  
"Well, then, same here, I think that we are too. I even like you, which I didn't except,"  
"Why do you say that?" Conner asked, looking at me.  
"There's always the annoying relative. I thought you'd be it. But now I understand why my Mom spoke so highly of you,"  
"Really? What did she say?" He grinned.  
"She said that you were the one who was always taking care of Murphy. And that you were so level-headed. And that you were a great guy and all that jazz,"  
"You have an old soul, Molly,"  
"Thanks?"  
"That's good. That's why you have such a good personality. You're a good person,"

I smiled and finished the rest of my breakfast. I was surprised at how much Uncle Conner saw in me. I thought the opposite of those things. I got up and put my dish in the sink. I gave Conner a quick kiss on the cheek that said "Thanks." and ran out the door. I got in the car and drove to Shanohan's house. After the good five minutes of silence in the car with Mae and Timm, she finally spoke.

"How was it?" Mae asked.  
"Great," I said.  
"Do you like him? Did you move in? Did you meet Conner? Does he like you?" So many questions poured out of Mae's mouth at one time. I gave her a minute to catch her breath.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. And I heard he does," I said looking straight at the road.  
"So, everything is good?" Mae asked. Timm never spoke in the morning. He always fell asleep in the back seat.  
"Everything is great," I said with a large smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I was running to third period when I ran into someone. That wasn't unusual, I'm clumsy and fall all the time. That person had to be, of all people, Bailey Flanagan. She was the school's gossip queen and she thought she was everybody's best friend. She always had her pin-straight hair in a ponytail with a bow in the back. The bow always coordinated with her outfit. Her big brown eyes reminded me of coffee with too much coffee, so it didn't even out the half-n-half. Bailey was annoying, point blank, but I dealt with her. Unlike Mae who just starts making faces every time she smiles or walks by.

"Hi, Molly!" Bailey yelled, giving me an unnecessary hug. But I hugged back.  
"Hey, Bailey," I said looking at the clock. I was going to be late to class.  
"So how was meeting your Dad?" she asked, trying to look innocent. It didn't work on me.  
"How in the hell did you know about that?" I asked, very annoyed.  
"Around, everyone talks. Maybe you should just keep all you're secrets to yourself. It's embarrassing being your friend, when you go around posting flyers of your daily life," I was going to hit this girl she was going to wake up in a hospital twenty years from now.  
"Well, Bailey, it's kind of embarrassing being your friend when you go around posting flyers about who you fuck. And maybe you should stop posting people's flyers for them, it's gets annoying," I said with a large grin and skipped off to class, leaving her with a shocked expression.

I ran up two flights of stairs and, again, ran into Liam O'Connell. He was the boy who I dated for a year, last year. He still liked me, and it was hard to move on to the friend stage. Liam was the best looking guy in school, and I was a part of the artistic group of kids. So it was like a "Pretty in Pink" style relationship. But he wanted to be able to screw everyone (including Mae, she didn't give in though), just because I wouldn't open my legs a second time.

"Sorry, Liam," I whispered and ran down the hall to Math.  
"WAIT! MURPH!" Liam shouted down the hall.  
I was about to turn into class when I large arm came in front of the door frame."What do you want? I'm going to be late for class," I said, looking at my teacher, Ms. White. She was the cool teacher who understood what I was going through with Liam. She gave me a quick nod and turned to the computer. Probably marking me on time.  
"I miss you," Liam said looking as if he was trying to cry.  
"Okay, bye. Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Stop all communication for a while. You clearly need to move on. Go bang you're 'back-up', Bailey Flanagan,"  
"Fine. If that's what makes you happy. I'll do it, see you around, Murph," Liam said, he removed his arm out of the way.  
"Thank you," I felt a big wave of relief."Liam, just go have fun. I care about you, as a person. You are a friend, and that's how it's going to be. Sorry,"  
"I care about you, that's why I wanted to get back together. But you never told me straight to my face "It's over." So I figured you wanted time to think,"  
"I thought. And I have my mind set. See you around, Liam," I said waving goodbye and running into class.

I ran to the middle column and took the second to last seat. Today we were just reviewing for a test. So, I could just sit and relax, and take notes. All the sudden, after a solid twenty minutes of note taking, a bell rung. It scared me so much I jumped out of my seat. I didn't know what to do, until a woman's voice poured into the room.  
"?" The secretary at the main office, Mrs. Lang said.  
"Speaking..." Ms. Winter said.  
"Molly-Murphy MacManus is being dismissed,"  
"By who?" I asked. My mom was at work by now and I didn't think my Uncle Brian was out of work yet.  
"Her father, Murphy," Mrs. Lang said.

At that, I grab my binder and shoved it in my bag. I ran out of the classroom, hanging my bag over my shoulder. People saw me and shouted "Hey, Murph!" I waved and kept on jogging down the hall. When I finally reached the Main Office I saw Murphy and Uncle Conner waiting there. My father looked as if he was crying and Uncle Conner had his hand rubbing his back.  
"Hi, what's going on?" I asked.  
"Molly, drive home," That was all my father said. I stood there stunned and he brushed right past me.

I did as I was told and ran outside to the student parking lot. I drove my car almost half way to my mom's then realized that's not home anymore. I turned around and drove down the road. When I got home, there was my Uncle Brian's car parked right out front. I wonder what he was doing here. I got inside and saw that my father was sitting on the couch with my Uncle's talking in hushed tones. So, to get the attention, I slammed the door. The all looked up and I saw deep bags under their eyes and the veins in their eyes were bright red.  
"What's the matter? Uncle Brian, what are you doing here?"

They all stared that the blank television, not answering me. "Please! You guys are scaring me!" I shouted. Still no answer.

So I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and speed-dialed my Mom's cell number. No answer. So I called again. No answer. I check her contact to check for the right number. I called once more. No answer still. I was starting to get really scared. I check the speed-dial to see if I was pressing the right number. I was, so I called two more times. Then, I broke down, I cried. I finally understood what was wrong. The bags under their eyes made sense.  
"How did it happen?" I said, after I calmed down.

"She died from a car crash," they all said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

My mother was dead. The only family I had my whole life, was dead. The person who raised me to be the person I am was dead. The beautiful, caring, strong, loving, forgiving, Catherine Elaine O'Brian was dead.

I couldn't sleep that night. I just cried and cried. My father came in once to check on me. He and Conner stay away from the bar that night. They just drank at home. I did too, I drank one beer. That was enough for me. I had to clean. I cleaned anything that needed cleaning. That's how I got through that night without killing myself. I put my headphones of my iPod in and scrubbed everything. I cleaned Murphy's room, I cleaned Conner's room-with their permission of course- I cleaned out the drawers and threw away unnecessary things and re-organized them. I didn't sleep; I just cleaned the house, so I didn't clean myself. By the time I wanted to take a shower, I had to go to school. So I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. No make-up, just the deep purplish bags under my eyes. That was the only color on my face. I was the absence of color, translucent even. I was paler than usual. I headed down the stairs, and out the door. My father and Uncle Conner just stared off into space, not evening knowing I went out the door.

The drive consisted of sniffling and tears wiping. Mae past me a tissue every few minutes. Tim was actually awake; he was just staring at me. I got out of the car and saw that everyone was staring at me. I gave Mae a look and continued on my way. I saw everyone I knew, stare no one said "Hi," no one bothered to smile. Everyone just watched me. I was going to get through this day if it killed me. I had to, I am a strong person and I was going to continue to show it.

The whole day everyone was acting as if nothing happened. My teachers didn't call on my in class. People at my lunch table watched me stare at my untouched food. People watched me in the hallway stare at my feet. I was content with the way things were going, I was headed to last period, until I ran into Bailey.  
"Listen, Murph, I know were not the best of friends but I'm really sorry about your Mom," Bailey was going to die and she was going to die tonight.  
"Don't call me, Murph! My mom started to call me Murph! And now she's dead, so Murph is dead too!" I shouted. Every single person in that hallway looked at me. Wide-eyed and afraid. I just realized, I gave them what they wanted. I lost me for a second. But I got her back quickly and ran down the hall.

I went to the Main Office to call my Dad. He said I could come home. I drove as fast I ever drove in my life. I flew open the door and ran into the kitchen. I ripped open the freezer and grabbed a whole carton of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. I, then, calmly walked into the living room and sat on the dark green couch. I picked up the remote, turned on the T.V., and put the channel on Lifetime. I ate and cried, this was what I did for an hour and a half. Murphy and Conner walked in and plopped on the opposite couch. I finished the whole carton of ice cream and sighed. Conner got up and got the keys to his car.

"I'm going to get Mol more ice cream, do you want anything?" He asked Murphy.  
"Yeah, a carton of vanilla and chocolate ice cream Get her vanilla and chocolate too," He said, looking at the T.V.  
"Okay," Conner departed out the of the house and went to the store.

Murphy got up and moved to the couch with me." Everything is going to be okay, sweetie. Daddy's here, I won't leave you, ever," My father gave me a kiss on the forehead and hugged me close, letting me cry on my chest. I felt one tear hit my head, and I whispered, "I love you, Daddy,"

_______________________________________________________________________

That night was the night I felt like I knew my father. I knew existed before meeting him. I knew him personally when I moved in. But never did I know my father. He told me everything about him. I didn't even have to tell him about myself, we are the same. Conner came back with the ice cream and placed one vanilla, one chocolate, and two spoons. Conner headed up to bed and left me and Murphy alone. He told me about his childhood. I told him about mine. He told me about his father and mother, I told him about mine. He told me his favorite movies and I told him mine. He told me about "the days" and I didn't have anything to tell him that was remotely the same to that.

The time passed to fast, it was eleven o'clock at night. I kindly made my way upstairs for a much needed shower, after not showering for two days. After I took a shower and cleaned my face, I ran to my room. I wanted to check out the piano that was on the far wall, basically at the foot of my bed.

I pulled out the bench from under the piano and sat, a big puff of dust came around me. I coughed and waved away the dust and placed my long fingers on the keys. I started to play and the notes flowed. I loose myself in the music not knowing what was surrounding me. I realized that what I was playing was like a lullaby. I ran across the room and grabbed my sheet book out of my backpack and a pencil. I sat down and started to remember the notes I played in my daydream. Once I was done. I played it once more from the book. It sounds the same as in my dream-like-trance. Then I started to hum a harmony. I started to scribble down everything that I was feeling. I was feeling so much that it turned into a story about a boy and a girl. Just them, none of that falling in love stuff. It was all about them as people. The chorus was about happiness and feeling blissful and hurting more than anything but having that happiness to hold onto. When it came time to name the song, I knew exactly what to name it.

A knock came at the door.

"Molly? Can I come in?" Murphy asked.  
"Yup," I said.  
"What was that you were playing?" he asked, jutting his chin towards the notebook.  
"A song,"  
"It was really good, when did you learn how to play piano?"  
"Mom made me at first then I started to love it. And I've always loved to write. So I sort of became a 'musician'. That's what Mom said anyway," I explained, looking down at the ivory keys.  
"So, you wrote it? What is it, 'Murphy and Catherine.' wait a second..." Murphy finally realized the song was about him and my mother.  
"Well, I just started to play. I lose myself and I become in a dream-like-trance and just play. Only looking at the keys that I am playing. And I realized it sounded like a lullaby and I wrote down the notes. Then I wrote some lyrics and viola! You have a song!" I explained looking at him.  
"Molly, you wrote a song about me and your mother," Murphy said looking down at the keys.  
"Yes...," I stated slowly.  
"Mol-"  
"HEY! What was that?" Conner came bursting through the door.  
"Uncle Conner, sorry-" I started to apologize.  
"Sorry? That was great! Play it for us Molly?" Conner's pretty blue eyes begged. I couldn't help but give in.  
"Okay," I sighed.  
"Yes!" Conner sat on the other end on the bench.

I started to sing and run my fingers though the ivory keys. I could here Conner humming along and Murphy breathe in threw his nose and out his mouth. I think this song made him upset about my mother and him. Like, if he stuck around then this wouldn't have happened. But it would have happened anyway. It was God's will and God works in mysterious ways. I finished the song and Conner clapped and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Once Conner was out of the room, my father bumped to move over. Then he started to play the song, I was shocked at first. I started to sing and then I knew. And he knew too. This was our song.

"Molly, I think you should play that song at your mother's funeral. I think she would like it," Uncle Conner said three days after my mother's death, at breakfast.  
"I don't know..," I said.  
"I think she would too," Murphy said, entering the room pulling his gray short sleeved T-shirt over his head. I noticed something different on his shoulder blade. It looked like a new tattoo.  
"Dad, did you get a new tattoo?" I asked as I got up to get some more milk.  
"Umm, yeah. I did," He said when he sat down at the table.  
"What is it?" My back was turned to him. The milk was an excuse so when I poured it I didn't have to look at his face.  
"Your name," YES!  
"Can I see it?"  
"Yeah, sure,"

I walked over to him and he pulled his shirt over his head. And there it was my name. Molly-Murphy was written in the middle of his shoulder blade in some twisty font. The O in Molly was a peace sign and Molly-Murphy had vines growing all around it with shamrocks and daisies. At the top on the M in Murphy there was a pretty little angel with long curly brown hair, like mine. She was wearing a white dress.  
"Dad, it's perfect," I said, he put his T-shirt back on and I gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, I designed it myself," My father's grin reached his ears he was so proud of himself. Then, as quickly as his grin appeared and disappeared."Your mother's funeral is today," He stated grimly staring at his food.  
"Shit," I said and went back upstairs to grab my sheet book.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into St. Francis Church and saw a sea of people. Everyone was already there, family, friends, neighbors, employees. Their faces were painted with pain and their eyes looked glazed. They never blinked, until the large wooden doors closed with a slam. All of those sad people looked back and saw me- in my black skinny jeans, and a silky-lace black V-neck blouse and white ballet flats- and Murphy, who opted for a suit and Conner who did the same.

Every single person was looking at me and whispering to the person next to them. Except for one older woman, I had never seen her before in my life. She was seated next to an older man, his shoulder length white hair and a beard. She had short red hair that was grayed with age. They just looked at me and then their eyes darted to Murphy, then back to me. A tear rolled down the old women's cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. Who were these people?

"Dad-"

"Could every please rise and welcome young Catherine's daughter, Molly-Murphy," Father McCathren said. He had been my priest since I was baptized; he was also my mother priest. He had always been and always will be a great family friend.

I walked up to the altar and looked at people as a pasted. They all nodded their heads and teared up as I passed by," Thank you, Father," I whispered as he hugged me tight. He kissed me on my forehead and took he seat beside the altar.

"Thank you, all, for coming. My mother, Catherine Elaine O'Brian was a great soul. She would always say 'If I pray every night, I'll know God will take me happily the night I pass. And I will pray every night until that night,' Well, my mother didn't get to pray that night, but I know she's up in heaven looking down on all of us, thanking us for being there. Catherine, my mom, was kind and selfless. She would always put others before herself. She was free spirited and funny and caring. My mother would want everyone in this church to remember her that way. Remember her kindness and her smile; remember her beauty and how she lit up the room when she walked in. She was a shoulder to cry on and a friend to rely on. My mother," I started to feel that familiar sting in my eyes and stiffed them back, but the tears came anyway, "My mother was my everything, she was the best person I knew. I can't and won't find anyone like her and neither will you. Even if you think you have, you never will. Now, at this time, I would like you to take a moment and remember, pray, think my mother, your friend, Catherine Elaine," It was silent for a few moments. I heard a few sniffs and dull whispers from people praying.

I stepped down from the altar and walked down the steps to the front pew that my Uncle Brian and Conner and Murphy were sitting in. Murphy looked at me and got up. He stood at the altar and looked at the rows of people.  
"Hello, everyone, I'm Murphy MacManus and Catherine and I were in love,"

"You've grown up so much!" I heard that all day. Very single family member was gawking at me and telling me how beautiful I had gotten. I didn't listen to half of them. I was staring at the older couple; they had a younger looking man with them. He looked like he was in his early thirties; he had short brown hair and big brown eyes. The handsome young man looked right at me. He told me to come with his index finger.  
I excised myself from my next-door neighbor, Helen, and walked over."Hello," I said.  
"Hey, I'm Cole. Do you remember me?"  
I shook my head.  
"You wouldn't, you were only two the last time I saw you. My, you have grown. Last time I saw you; you were walking around and singing in your little Miney Mouse voice. I'm deeply sorry about dear Catherine,"  
"Um, thank you. How did you-"  
"COLE!" My dad ran over and hugged Cole. They both were smiling for a second and then the smiles faded.  
"Molly, I'd liked to introduce you to the MacManus family. Your family. This is my mother, Mary. My father, Noah, and my cousin, Cole,"  
"Oh, hi," I said.  
"Oh, dear, she doesn't even remember us," Mary, my grandmother said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your mother kept in touch while your father wasn't in the picture. We used to visit every year, well only three times. Then we couldn't afford it anymore. We called your mom and talked on the phone with you. After a while, she started to send letters and your school pictures," Mary spent the next half hour explaining visits and phone conversations. She and Noah, my grandfather, had planned on visiting again when the got "the news".

We had made our way to a table and sat down for awhile. Cole, turns out that I used to love him when I was little. He talked about me like I was some ghost in the deeply dug past. He didn't speak much of my mother. People passed by sending their regrets and their wishs. And after a while I realized that it was time for me go play my mom her song.

I walked up to the large white piano in the front the long room. Every time this piano was used it looked more authentic, like it was supposed to have scratches and worn out paint. The bench's white padding was almost all gone, flatten from fat priests and piano players sitting on it. And here I was, a short medium build girl. About to play for her dead mother, I sat down and opened the piano case. I looked out to all those pretty, sad faces. They looked at me in utter amazement, like I was doing something like building a house out of mud and twigs from little kids in Africa. But, I ignored them and took a deep breath from my mouth and placed my hands on the worn out ivory keys. As soon as my hands hit the ivory my hands flowed, and out the breath went. And before I knew it the notes ended on the sheet and the lyrics no longer lingered on my lips. It was finally over. I could go home now.

The drive home with Cole was weird. At first I volunteered to take my grandfather home but he said he wanted to ride with Conner and Murphy, to "catch up". So my grandmother went with him, and me and Cole were stuck with each other. Every time I would go to talk, I'd snap my mouth shut. Cole just looked out the windshield, he never spoke. I asked him how his trip was and he just nodded and said "Long awaited,"

Then we got home," We're here," I said as I got out of the car.  
"This is where their new hide out his, they must be hiding the guns upstairs in the closet," Cole said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, they did," I said and continued up the walkway, ignoring Cole mortified look.

The door swung open before I could knock. Conner was standing right there with a letter in his hand. "It's for you," he said handing it to me. The envelope read:

to: **Molly-Murphy McManus  
56 Bride Water Dr.  
Boston, MASS**

from: **Cathrine O'Brian  
104 New Weather Srt.  
Boston, MASS**


	8. Chapter 8

The letter was from my mother, she wanted to let me now that she loved me. The letter read:

**Molly-Murphy,****  
****I love you with all my heart. ****  
****I'll miss you,****  
****Mommy******

"That's it?" Murphy asked," That's all she wrote, nothing about me or anything?"  
"This is freaky," I said," She died three days ago and I just get the letter now?"

Murphy ripped the envelope out of my hands and opened it. He pulled out a small sheet of paper."Oh my God," He looked at all of us in shock. His eyes were wider than I have yet to see them, "Should I read it?" He asked. We all nodded, and he unfolded the paper. "Murphy," he read." I love you so much. I know you'll take good care of our baby. Love, Cathy,"

"This is really creeping me out," I said. I got up and walked up the stairs. I went in my room and changed into my favorite blue sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. "Wow," I whispered to myself and paced around my room. I plopped down on my bed and read the letter from mother over and over. It felt like two seconds and then "MOLLY!" I shot up.

"WHAT?" I yelled.  
"Come say goodbye to your grandparents and cousin!" Conner yelled up the stairs.  
"Okay!" I shouted down the stairs. I got up with a stretch and headed down the stairs.

When I got down the stairs I saw my dad giving my grandmother a hug. Conner was hugging Cole and Noah was just standing there. So I went over and gave him a quick hug. He looked at me and was surprised at first, then he smiled. "See you later, Molly,"  
"Bye," I smiled.

"Oh, Molly!" Mary yelled. She came over and gave me a big hug, but she was so short I was giving her the hug.  
"Bye, Grandma," I smiled down at her.  
"Oh you call me Grandma," Mary started to tear up.  
I turned to Cole," Bye, Cole," and then turned away. I felt awkward around him. Like he didn't want me to be there.  
"Um, Molly," Cole said tapping on my shoulder." I believe you owe me a hug," He smiled for the first time at me.  
I turned and gave him a big hug. "Molly," Murphy said, "Me, Conner, and Cole are going to the bar,"  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later," I said..  
"I love you," Conner and Murphy said at the same time.  
I smirked" I love you, too, guys,".

After everyone left I sat went upstairs to go to bed. It felt so good to lay down on a comfy surface. After a while I fell asleep.

I was standing in the middle of the road. I didn't know where I was, just some random street with little pastel colored houses. There was a huge black SUV with tinted windows, speeding down the road. It kept going like it didn't see me. Then I saw my mom's car. It was on the same side and I realized the SUV was going the wrong way. My mom honked and the huge car just went faster. She stepped on her brakes but the SUV went even faster and crashed right through me and into my mom's tiny car. The SUV backed up and drove away at a normal speed. I ran to my mom her face had been cut up by window glass.  
"Mommy," I whispered.  
"Molly...," she stuttered.  
I heard a large rev of an engine and I saw the black SUV. "NOOOOOOO!" I shouted. But, I don't think the driver heard me, I sped right through me again and into my mother. The tiny car flipped right over and landed on the side my mother was on. And I heard her shout, "MOLLY!"

I shot up in my bed, shaking and sweating. I heard a loud bang and got up the window. My dad's car wasn't there. The clock read 11:46 P.M. and the sky was dark. The the hall light turned on, foot steps on the stairs. My door was closed just enough for no one to see inside, but for me to see outside. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and dialed my Dad's number. While the phone rang the foot steps stopped. My heart was in my throat. The person was male and was about 6'2". He had on a leather jacket and big combat boots. He had a tattoo on his face, it was the Russia flag and the Italy flag crossed.  
"Hello?"  
"Dad,"  
"Molly, what's up?"  
"Dad, some one is in the house,"


	9. Chapter 9

My memories were slowly coming back to me, as I sat in the small corner. The room was dark, only lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room. The room was in a larger room only separated by a locked fenced in box. The room had many cardboard boxes, with God knows what in them. After I awoke, I was laying flat on the floor in the middle of the room; I felt a large bump on the back of my head. I pushed myself into the corner of the room hiding myself behind a pile of boxes. I cried, I cried about something I couldn't even remember. Now, I was sitting here regaining all those terrible memories.

"Molly, tell me everything you can see on this person. Tell me now, Molly!" My Dad's voice was still fresh in my head.

"He has a tattoo, it's the Italian flag and the Russian flag, crossed," I whispered in a panic.

"Where? Where is this tattoo?" Murphy hissed into the phone.

"On his cheek, on his left cheek," I whispered.

"How tall-"

"About 6'2", I guess,"

"What kind of hair?"

"It's buzz-cut, and a dark brown. He has blue eyes," I started to panic as the man in the hall way was moving closer. "Daddy, I'm so scared," I started to feel tears in my eyes.

"Listen, Molly, he's going to take you. But I am going to find you. He is here, probably sent by the Italian and Russian mobs. He was hired. But I will find you and I will kill him, and anyone that gets in my path," Murphy's voice was fierce on the other end of the line.

"Don't forget, your guns are in my closet," I said.

"I love you," Murphy said, I swear I could here the sadness and tears in his voice.

"I love you, too, Dad," I said and I slid the phone under the blanket. It was still on and Murphy was listening on the other line. The clock now read 11:51 pm.

And with that, the door came open. And the tall man was standing the door way. He stared at me for a while and I stared, terrified, back at him. Just waiting for him to hit me over the head and take me away and kill me. Then he spoke:

"Well, well, well, I guess you must be Murphy MacManus's kid then," the stranger said with a devilish smirk.

I was silent. "That was a question," the man said in a friendly tone. I nodded.

"I'm Giovanni Checkov. And I am going to take you,"

"Take me where?" I asked.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe and no one will hurt you. You have to believe that I am not here to hurt you. I am simply here to take you away from the only family you have and watch after you, you know the normal," Giovanni smiled.

"Nothing about that is normal," I whispered weakly.

After that I don't know what happened. I was just sitting in the corner of the tiny room, waiting for someone to come in and do terrible things to me. All the sudden my Mom's face flash between blinks. More tears came; I'm never going to see my mother ever again. To never see her smirk at some stupid thing I did or said. To never see her get a happy, peaceful look when ever she takes a perfect meal out of the oven. Then, my mind shifted to Mae. Memories of me braiding Mae's short dark brown hair. Her smiling at me every time I said something funny. Mae and Tim were always alike, they talked the same. They even did normal things like brushing your teeth, or eating the same. Mae and Tim always got the same look on their face when they got excited. Their eyes got all wide and excited, and the bounce up and down with their mouths open.

Just at that very thought, Giovanni Checkov walked in, with another man trailing not to far behind him, with a smirk on his face.

(Murphy's point of view now)

"Murph, what's going on? What happened to Molly?" Conner was yelling franticly into my ear.

All I could think about was Molly. She was my angel sent down from heaven. My long lost twin. She was my daughter, from the very moment I saw her I knew she was mine. She blushed the same as her mother; she had the same sparkle in her eyes as Catherine, too. Molly smiled the same as me, she had the same eyes. The way she talked was the same as me, Molly even had the same sense of humor and sarcastic tone.

And now that she was gone, Molly will never know how much I really did love her. I knew her for a week and instantly fell in love. It's hard not to love Molly, she was the greatest. She was independent and strong, level headed. She could make you laugh without even knowing what she said or did. My thought's were shaken by Conner, who was still screaming in my ear.

"We have to find her," I said and I got up off my stool and ran out the bar, not even thinking about Conner.

I was starting up the car when Conner jumped in, just in the nick of time. I was speeding down the road, not knowing or caring where I was going.

"Murphy! What is going on!?!" Conner yelled terrified of my sudden speed.

"A man took Molly! Giovanni Checkov took her! He hit her over the head and took _my_ Molly somewhere!" I yelled back.

"Well, I guess we have to find out who the fuck Giovanni Checkov is. He-wait a second. Remember those huge Russian bastards we killed and Smecker got us off the hook? The first ones we killed, with the toilet?" Conner said.

"Like it was yesterday, why?" I asked, my knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

Conner gave me a look, and all the sudden it came back to me. "Oh for fuck's sake! Checkov! Ivan Checkov, how in the fricken world is he related to him!" I screamed.

"I guess we'll have to have to ask him," Conner smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"My father wouldn't be too happy that you have something to do with this," I said to the smirking man.

I just found out a moment ago who this man was. He walked in with a tan suit on, with a bright, neon pink tie. His shoes were buffed; I could see my reflection in them. His brows were plucked and his hairy freshly gelled. This man had a smirk that could change the squint in my eye.

"Why would, Murphy MacManus be upset with my, Anthony Yakavetta, being here?" Yakavetta asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he has killed the two men before you, just a thought,"

"Well, here's a thought, shut the fuck up!" The pink tie wearing man screamed.

I jumped a little and regained my train of thought, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Then, Anthony Yakavetta was smiling down at me again, crumpled in a ball in the corner.

"How does your father feel about tattoos?" He asked.

"He's not opposed to them," I stated.

"Yeah, well, he's covered in them. I suppose he won't be upset if you got one. Would he?" Now he was reaching back to a small metal table, behind it was a brick oven, with a fire burning brightly.

"I'm not eighteen. I can't have one,"

"This can just be our little secret," Mr. Yakavetta was now pulling out a large pole shaped object with a symbol on it. It was a Y with an A in the middle of it.

This guy was crazy, he was going to brand me.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of the Boston Police Station. They had called a reported a armed robbery. Knowing fully well that every cop in the office was now at the bank being "robbed". Conner and I had a time limit, we couldn't talk much. Keep it simple and sweet.

The double doors of the station opened and out came Detective Duffy and Detective Dolly. The two cops looked drained of all energy, but they had a huge smile painted on their tired faces. They reached the car and I rolled down the window.

"Hey boys!" Duffy said.

"Hey guys," Conner and I said at the same time.

"What's the matter, boys?" Dolly said.

"Murphy's daughter was kidnapped." Conner said quickly.

"What?!? You have a daughter? Since when? With who?" Duffy whisper-yelled.

"Yes. Since about a week and a half ago. And with Cathrine O'Brian," I said looking out the wind shield.

"I heard. I'm sorry, she was a great woman. She would come down here with fresh food and gave it for free, too. Very pretty too, proud of ya, Murph," Duffy said.

"So who took her?" Dolly asked.

"Giovanni Checkov. He's working for the Italian and Russian Mob, we believe," Conner said.

"How old is she anyway?" Duffy asked.

"She's turning eighteen on St. Patrick's Day. So in about a week," I said, I reached above the steering wheel and into the visor about me. I grabbed a picture I took of her while we were taking our "family photo".

"Here," I gave the Detective my picture of my Molly.

"Pretty, good job. What's her name, man?" Dolly asked.

"Molly. Molly-Murphy MacManus," I stared out the wind shield again.

"She looks like you, Murphy," Duffy said, seeing the picture for the first time.

"She doesn't just look like him. She acts like him, too," Conner chimed in.

"Try not to remind me," I whispered to my brother.

"Well, it looks like we have a job on our hands, aside from that armed robbery," Dolly said, yanking at his pants, hoisting them up.

"Dolly, there's no- Never mind," Duffy said. "We'll see you at the bar later. On us,"

* * *

It didn't hurt at first. The flame was too hot. The smell of burning skin was over whelming me, after the first few seconds. The pole was driving harder against my back, right on my mid-section. Some would call it a "tramp-stamp" but this wasn't something to be showing off. It was a constant reminder of Anthony Yakavetta. A reminder of what I went through. But I knew I would pull out of this.

Suddenly the pain was gone. Now the colder breeze rushed against my new "tattoo" and made the hurt come back.

"So, do you like your new tattoo?" Giovanni asked.

I whipped my head around." Not now, Chekov,"

He simply nodded and reached back grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt, and underwear. He simply through them over the gate and said "Here". Then, he sat in a chair by the gate and turned on a TV with the game on.

This was going to be the beginning of a great friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

The bar was empty, which was unusual. But we called in and told Doc, "We have a problem". And that was the end of that. The stools were all piled up on the tables and on the bar. Only four chairs remained untouched. Four shot glasses lined up with Doc at the bar pouring the first round. I couldn't believe the ol'man was still alive.

"BOYS! What the fuck was that? You can't just rush out of here without giving an old man, like me self, a shout!" Doc shouted from behind the bar.

"Sorry, Doc, but it was an emergency," Conner walked over to the first stool and sat down, choking back his first round.

"What was all the commotion about? You gave me a-FUCK! ASS!"

"My daughter was kidnapped by Giovanni Chekov. And now we have to find her," I said, I finished my first shot and let Doc pour another. As soon as he placed it on the table, I had in my hand-empty- waiting for another.

Doc gave me a look and continued pouring the drink. "The one you just met not too long ago? That's a terrible thing. What are you guys planning to do 'bout it?"

"We have no clue. We just met the boys, they're on their way right now," Conner said.

Doc walked right around and sat next to us, asking about the phone call and how much we knew. After about five minutes I got up and walked out for a cigarette. I finished it off, dropped it and rubbed it with my shoe before I saw Dolly, Duffy, and some tall, dark haired guy walk up.

"Hey, guys, come have a spot and we'll talk," I said, I led them into the bar. Still unsure about the man with them.

"Who's this guy?" asked Conner.

"This is Detective Brody. He knows a lot about kidnapping cases and Mafia hired henchmen," Dolly said. We nodded in respect and continued to our drinks.

"Yeah! It's really fricken cool stuff, ya know! People would accept money for that! Weird ass people, man…," Brody said, loudly.

"Sit the fuck down, Brody," Duffy demanded. "Doc, can we have another shot over here?"

"Oh, that's fine, I don't drink," Brody dismissed Doc.

Doc placed the shot in front of him "Well, you're gonna start,"

Conner and I laughed under our breath and continued on talking to Dolly and Duffy.

"So, we know that Anthony Yakavetta hired Chekov to kidnap Molly from your home," Duffy said, rubbing his eyes. "Turns out that Giovanni Chekov is the son of Ivan Chekov and Sicilia De Paso. Ivan Chekov was the first guy you killed, De Paso died last year of a stroke. De Paso is Yakavetta's aunt, and as you know Ivan Chekov worked for the Russian Mob," He closed the folder he had wide open and drank a shot."This guy, he has his fuckin' connections, fellas."

"Well, shit! It shouldn't be that hard to fuckin' find him. He is hiding Molly somewhere within Yakavetta's estate," I said.

"How do you know that?" The new guy asked.

"How do I know that?" I said mockingly. "I know for a fact that any of the Yakavetta's wouldn't have a captive hidden somewhere where they can't check up on them,"

"And you know be-"

"I know for a fact they would keep a captive for a personal case-not business- somewhere that the person is easily exposed or obvious. Most people think that the Mob hides their bodies somewhere far away, so no suspects them. No, they like to keep it close to home," I explained to Brody.


	12. Chapter 12

From my count it had been three days since my kidnapping. I had marked the wall with a safety pin I found in one of the many boxes. My days consisted of being "punished", watching T.V. with Chekov, and sleeping. My punishment, to say the least, was painful. Every few hours or so a new man would walk in and, in a word, rape me. Once you get to a certain point, you can't feel. I can't feel, I don't even care that a disgusting man would barge in a force himself upon me. They didn't even have to force it anymore, I had gotten to a point where nothing matter and there was no chance in being saved by someone other than me. I was saving myself by becoming numb, free of all emotion. My main thought on my mind was freedom and to achieve this freedom I had to free myself of emotion to prepare for the worst.

After my punishment was over, I watched T.V. with Chekov. We mostly watched reruns of Friends and old football games. Chekov always left the room right before I was raped. Always. He never tried to help me though, as if something was holding him back. Chekov was quiet but he talked occasionally. It was always about something on T.V., never about himself or his life. I wondered if he had children and a wife, but never bothered asking because I knew he wouldn't answer. Giovanni Chekov was a caring man, I'll give him that. He always made sure that I had fresh clothes and food. He even offered to sneak me out for a shower, but at the time was way too paranoid, think a sneak attack was behind the offer. He was very passionate about the well being of other people, even the pigs that walked into my room every day.

"Chekov?" I asked, seeking answers to all his reason.

"Yes?" He said slowly, due to the fact that he was watching T.V.

"Do you have a family?"

He hesitated, "Yes, I do,"

"What are they like?" I said as I twisted myself around to look at him and crossed my legs.

"Like any other family. I have a wife and two kids, a boy and a girl,"

"What are their names?"

"My wife's name is Isabelle, my son's name is Hans, and my daughter's name was Anabella," He stated, his eyes were fixed on the T.V.

"Was? Your daughter's name was Anabella?" I asked.

"Yes, she passed away a few years ago. She would have been your age by now,"

"Oh," I decided to end that conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, he is a family man with a dead child, and is also a hit man working for the mob. These things didn't go well together.

"I have to, I am family. And in my family, this is the way you live," He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"But-"I was cut off the sound of the door slamming open and the shout of a large man. I hadn't seen him before; he was muscular and tall. He had a large head full of curly, gelled up hair that was placed right on top of his huge head. He walked in, with a large grin and his arms swinging at his waist.

I didn't mind that this man was here at all, his purpose confused me. He didn't look like anyone that walked in before, he looked pleased with himself. Like he achieved something by walking in here, other men walked in as if their intentions were about to be achieved. They had a great big smile planted on their faces and they opened that door with excitement and cruelty. They had the worst of intentions; this guy seemed to have the best intentions.

"May we help you?" asked Giovanni, seeing how the other men walked in and told Chekov to get out, this guy made him uneasy.

"I'm Mario Tortellini, I'm here to watch her while you go home for the night," the stranger said, Chekov gave him a weird look and Mario added, " He says you have been away from your family long enough and that they have been calling for you,"

"They have, I should go. Molly, I will be back tomorrow night," He got up and pat me on the head through the wire fence. "If you dare lay a hand on her, I will kill you. Understand?" he murmured to Mario sternly.

"Yes, sir, I understand completely," Mario said straightening his posture and lifting his head slightly. As if he was in the army or something.

Giovanni Chekov walked out of that room without a second glance at me; he shut the door and was gone. Mario on the other hand wasn't, he stood there staring at me for a while. And then he crouched down next to the fence and smiled. Mario was a good looking man, he was pale and had nice brown eyes, he had a nice, warm smile. He looked more like a puppy than a mobster.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. He let out a big sigh of relief and sat down on the ground next to me.

It took me a second but then I realized that this man was not who he said he was, "So whats your name?"

He gave a confused look and then told me, "I'm Detective Scott Brody,"

"Uh huh, and what is your purpose here?" I asked.

"I was sent here to save you by two guys you claim to be your family," he said, I think he was trying to sarcastic but it didn't really work.

"Murphy and Conner MacManus?" I said almost pressing my face against the fence.

"Those would be the ones, your father and uncle-"

" I know who they are," I said, "Are they here?"

"Yes, but first we have to break you out of here," the detective said, looking the fence up and down.

"You didn't take a key from anyone?" I shouted.

"No,"

"It's a good thing your cuter than you are stupid,"


	13. Chapter 13

"You literally walked in here thinking 'this girl is gonna be roamin' free around the room. She's held prisoner, but Hey! They don't seem like this do this often enough to be smart and LOCK HER IN A CAGE!'" I whisper-shouted.

"Hey, I was sent here to save you, I could as easily walk out of here and not listen to you scream, missy," Detective Brody said, as he eyed the wire fence.

"My father would kill you," I said, I followed his gaze right before he shot me a horrified look.

The fence looked easy enough to snap with a pair of pliers. If only, we had any. I stared around the little area around me and searched for any tools. There was nothing. I went over to the other side of the room and looked through a box or two.

"What the hell are you doing?" the detective asked.

"Looking for something to snap the fence or something. It's more than what you're doing," I said, I tried not to sound "sassy", as my mom would put it, but I think I did because Brody gave me the dirtiest look I ever got in my life.

"Well," he said and walked to the area where Checkov usually sits and rummaged through his things.

I opened the third box where there seems to be a metal lunch box with the letter "T" was carved into it. I reached and grabbed the metal box not realizing how heavy it would be. I fell over, with the box in hand. I propped myself up and opened the box. Then, it hit me. How utterly stupid do you have to be, to put a box of tools- not just tools but a bag full of keys- in a box, in a room, where your holding a prisoner. These guys were really as stupid as, well, Brody.

"Um, Brody, I think I found something…," I said as a stood up and slowly walk over to the wire fence.

"What?" He said, absently.

I shook the bag full of keys and jangled the box of tools. "So, I think we're gonna be able to get me out of here, eh?"

Scott Brody turned around in utter and complete shock, with the biggest smile on his puppy dog face. "Yes!"

We stood there for a while, testing each and every key. I also attempted to open the fence, somehow, with the tools provided by the lovely Italian Mob. Though I was unsuccessful with the tools, Brody was still trying with the keys.

I stared at his hands as they worked with the keys and lock. There were only two or three keys left, and with the dumb luck I have the very last one worked. We both let out sighs of relief, as Brody opened the lock and yanked open the wire fence door. I slowly walked out of the fencing; I quickly realized that it felt no different being outside of the cage. I quickly slammed the door shut and closed the lock.

"Feel better?" Detective Brody asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, now can we go find my dad and uncle please?"

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I was pacing around the little hallway that Brody told us to wait in.

"I'm sure they're on their way now," Connor sighed, for the fourth time.

We had been standing around, ready for a fight as always, for Brody to return with my daughter. We had been waiting for over fifteen minutes, for what he said was an "easy mission" to finish. The only thing I wanted was Molly back in my arms, safe and untouched. I was about to start down the hallway, when I heard footsteps. Conner and I pulled out our guns and hid in the shadows. A small shadow and a tall gawking shadow came around the corner.

The small shadow came closer into the light; this person had worn out clothes and long brown mousey hair. This person looked like it had been through a hurricane. As the shadow came closer, it whispered, "Hello?"

The only thing that popped in my head was Molly, this young girl was Molly.

"Molly?" Conner whispered back.

"That depends on who is talking," the shadow had its hand on it's popped out hip.

"Don't be dumb, it's them. I told them to wait here. And this is where they are. Jesus, don't be so stupid," the large shadow whispered.

"Are you seriously calling me stupid?" The shadow had whipped it's long hair around.

"Molly?" I asked, in a normal tone.

"Daddy!" Molly whisper-yelled. Her shadow came rapidly closer and was in my arms before I knew it.

"I knew you would come! I mean, I lost a little faith in you. But anyway! How did you find me?" All of her words came pouring out of her mouth so fast I could barely keep up.

"Well, we can explain it later, don't worry about it now," I said, holding her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "Moll, we have to separate and get out of here,"

"No, I just.., I want.., fine," She said with a frown. "May I please have a gun?" Molly politely asked and held out her unwashed hands.

"Molly, I don't think that's a great idea. I mean you'll-," I started but was cut off my Conner.

"Take this one! It's an extra I brought," Conner said, he reached in his pocket and placed the gun gently in her hand.

"With Brody," I finished, with a sigh.

Molly was admiring the gun and then whipped her whole body around to face me, "With him, again!" She pointed back at Brody.

"Yes, with him," I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, we have to go, Brody knows where to the car is. Just get out here," I looked straight into her beautiful green eyes. I saw a little tear run down her pale freckled skin. I wiped it away and I walked straight down the hallway, feeling that Conner was beside me I let only one tear squeeze out of my eye.

"Are you sure that we are going the right way?" I said, Brody had been leading me the whole time. I didn't pay attention at first, but now I was looking around and saw that we were in some sort of den looking room.

"Yes, everyone is at the dining room table eating dinner, see?" Brody pointed to a collection of TVs on the right wall. I saw that everyone was in a huge dining room eating.

"Okay," _I_ nodded and followed Brody to a set of stairs and followed him to the top.

Brody looked through a small peep hole, he looked at me and nodded. I assumed that meant it was clear, because he opened the door and headed out. I followed after him, straight down a hallway. We walked past the dining room, and at that moment we had caught the eye of a few men.

"Shit!" I cursed. I pulled Brody into a small, dark hallway. He looked momentarily confused. Then he heard the footsteps and realized he had led us the wrong way. I yanked out my guns and told him to do the same.

The Detective looked worrisome. "What's the matter?" I whispered. God, I sounded just like Mom. I forced the tear back at that, and looked back at Brody.

"I've never shot a gun before,"

"Are you fucking serious?" I whispered. Of course, I get stuck with the only cop in Boston who has never shot off his firearm.


	14. Chapter 14

The corridor was dark and I could only see the dim lighting of the hallway. The footsteps has stopped and all I could hear was Brody's heavy breathing. I had my gun in a hand and was ready to go, Brody I wasn't so sure about. He was literally the only person in the whole department who hasn't shot a gun before. How did he get through the academy?

There was dull whispers and very light footsteps, I nudged Brody and assumed he knew what was happening. I put my finger on the trigger of the gun and prepared for a nasty fight. All of the sudden the light in the small corridor flicked on and there was ten men with their guns aimed at me, one of them just happened to be Chekov. I felt this sudden wave of disappointment, the only man that actually cared about my welling being the whole time I was here was pointing his gun at me. Chekov looked away after he noticed me staring, teary-eyed, at him. I looked back at Brody, who surprisingly enough had his gun pointing back with a fierce look on his face. He kind of looked like a pit bull instead of a St. Bernard. He looked down at me and just nodded, didn't say a word. He just nodded, and I knew exactly what he meant, I hope.

I looked at the biggest, scariest guy in the room. I adjusted my gun ever-so-slightly and pulled the trigger. Every single, man in that room jumped in surprise. The giant, horrifying man staggered back and ultimately fell to the ground. Then, another shot came from behind me, and another huge man fell to the ground. I shot at a relatively small man and missed, but shot at him again and succeeded. Brody and I each moved forward and came closer to the group of men, while shooting at them. All of the sudden a man fell on top of me. He was gurgling and spitting up blood. The weight of him felt like a 2 ton boulder smashed on top of my chest, I hit the ground with the man on me. I tried wiggling to get from under him and tried avoiding getting shot at the same time. After a few minutes the man stopped moving and breathing all together. Someone fell next to me and a pile of brown curly hair was in my face. Then the pile of hair turned around, it was Brody. He looked at me, with his big puppy eyes and I felt a little better.

"Molly, are you okay? Just nod or shake your head," he whispered quickly.

I nodded; I could lay here for another half hour if I really wanted.

"Good, just stay here and don't move. Got it?"

I nodded; Brody brushed his fingers over my eyes. I assumed I was playing dead.

I laid perfectly still under the dead man for ten minutes, listening to sweet sound of gun shots and falling bodies. After those ten minutes, the dead man was lifted off of me and I was flung up before I could open my eyes. I opened them and I was being picked up my Brody and carried out of the house. I said my goodbyes and gave my last looks at the house I had spent my worst times in.

Brody placed me inside a small car with a blonde man, in his middle forties driving. Lucky for me I got shot gun so I could see this man up close. He had small blue eyes and his lips were pressed thinly together. His blonde hair had a slight gray tint to it and he had laugh lines on his cheeks.

"You must be Molly. I'm Duffy," He turned to smile at me.

I smiled back, well I smiled as much as any person could after being crushed by a 250 pound dead man. "Nice to meet you. Do you know my dad or something?" I asked.

"I've known your Dad for over ten years," he said, a-matter-of-factly.

"Ahh, I see. Are you taking me home?"

"Yes, yes I am,"

"Well, where's my Dad and my Uncle? And where're Brody?" I said looking around.

"I'm back here," a small, but deep voice said.

I whirled around, soon realizing what a terrible idea that was, I slowly fixed myself and looked at Brody. "You did amazing in here, Brody. The way you were shooting those guys, it was unreal. Good idead making me play dead like that, smart thinking!" I rambled, the way he was in there was truly amzing, though.

"Yeah? I thought it was scary…," He was staring off into to space.

"Why is acting like that," Duffy asked.

I turned back around, and rested my head against the headrest. I looked at the ceiling and spoke, "Today was the first time he ever shot a gun, ever. So, he's just a little freaked out, that's all. He's never killed anyone either,"

Duffy snorted but kept his mouth shut and his eyes on the road. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Molly? Molly wake up…," someone sang.

I drowsily opened my eyes and looked at this person. It just some happen to be Cole. I jumped up and hugged him. I was never so happy to see him in my life. Now that I was awake, I looked around to see where I was. I was in my room back at home. Safe and sound.

"Where's my Dad?" I asked.

"He's out getting McDonalds," Cole said getting up from my bed, where he had been sitting and on to the piano bench.

"Getting McDonalds? After I just escaped from being held prisoner? Is that safe?" I asked, really slowly.

"Probably not, but we are starving and we figured you would be too," Cole smirked and got up from the chair and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

My shirt was covered in blood and my hair had God knows what in it. "I think, I'm going to take a quick shower,"

"That's a good idea, you smell," He grinned and walked out of my room.

"Gee, thanks," I said, but he was already out of the room.

I ran into the bath and turned on the shower, I scrubbed every square inch of my body. I flung open the curtain, ran into my room, threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs. I could already smell that unique McDonalds smell, and my stomach growled. I had never been so hungry in my life than I had been at that moment.

I walked into the living room, and saw my dad. He was taking off his coat, I ran over and hugged him. I had never missed anyone so much in the matter of three days, as I had him. My Dad kissed my head and squeezed me close. I looked up and got hit with one of his tears. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, but his smile turned into a smirk.

"I told you I would find you," My father said with the biggest grin on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

We all sat in the living room, and ate. They all still looked surprised, like, they were all still in shock that they managed to actually save me. I couldn't stop looking at my father, he looked so worn out and tired but he promised he would stay up as long as I needed him. I felt so energetic and, well, happy. I couldn't believe that I was actually home, with my family, and Brody.

After Murphy, Connor, and I had a cry-hug session, I realized that everyone was at my house. Detective Duffy and Dolly had to go, they demanded Brody to stay at the house and watch us. So, after they left and Brody had settled on the couch, I realized that I hadn't talked to my best friend since the funeral. I told my dad and uncle that I needed to call her and let her know I was okay; they didn't even protest they simply nodded.

I went upstairs in my room and picked up my cell phone which was still hidden under the covers. I shook my head and quickly plugged it in to the charger; once I had turned it on I saw that I had forty missed calls. They were all from Mae. I dialed her number as fast as my fingers would let me. The phone rang one time, and her frantic voice came over the phone.

"Molly? Is that you?" She asked harshly.

"Hi, Mae," I said.

"Murph, were the hell have you been? You haven't been in school for over a week, well, actually four days not including your mom and all. But, anyway, I had to tell everyone that you went away with your father on vacation to get away and all," She yelled into the phone.

"Mae, I'm fine. I want you to relax before I tell you anything further. Breathe in and out," I whispered soothingly into the phone.

I heard her breathe in and out for a minute or two, and then she returned to her norm. "So, what happened?"

"I was kidnapped-"

"What the fuck? Are you hurt? By who-" Mae was now screaming at me.

"Mae, let me finish," I said sternly, I heard her breathe and I started again. "I was kidnapped the night of the funeral from my house. A man took me, who was working for a man who doesn't like my father. He took me and kept me prisoner in his basement for almost four days. My dad and the police came and rescued me, but that's all I can tell you,"

"Whoa," was all Mae said.

"I know,"

"You sound like one of those crime show people, Murph. So,… did they, like, um…rape you or anything?" How did I know she would ask this, the one thing I didn't want to tell her. Too bad she knew when I was lying, it would be so much easier to lie to her about this.

"Umm,…yes," I said very slowly.

Mae was sniffling and crying over the phone for a little, while I hummed to her. Humming always seemed to calm her down. She slowly took in a breath before speaking again.

"Are you okay?" Mae asked.

"Yes. I am, actually. After the second day everything was just, like, numbing. I didn't feel anything,"

"Well that's good I guess..," She said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, maybe. What did I miss at school?" I laughed.

Mae giggled from the other line. "Nothing really, except Liam decided to claim his love for you at the lacrosse game," She started laughing uncontrollably.

I started laughing and then I started to realize how much I really missed Liam. He was the one person in the world that made feel so…, warm.

"Mae, I really love him, you know,"

"I know, Molly, I know,"

"Should I call him?"

"No, you should talk to him in person. He just spent the last ninety six hours thinking that you were dead…,"

"I thought you told everyone that I was on vacation?"

"Well, you see, Molly. Liam kept insisting that I knew more. And that you really weren't on vacation," Mae explained.

"Great, Mae. Well, I got to go," I sighed.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Probably not, what else could possibly happen that hasn't already?"

"Okay, Moll,"

"I'll call you later, Mae," I hung up the phone and threw on my slippers on.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys, which were surprisingly still on the coffee table. "Dad, I have to-"

"I heard, Molly. Just, ah, take this," He got up from the smaller couch, and pulled a small gun off the table. He handed it to me with, hesitancy, but I grabbed willingly, knowing full well I might need it.

"Love you," I yelled as I went out the door. I heard them all yell back. I went to my car in the front of the house. I got in and turned the car on.

On my way to Liam's house, I realized how fearless I had become. I didn't give a fuck if I did get kidnapped again. Because, well first I had a gun this time, and I know to get the hell out there. And it did help that the guys managed to shoot everyone that was in there, including Anthony Yakavetta. I could do anything now; I was on my way to proclaim my love a boy I just broke up with. I mean, I dumped him pretty brutally, and honestly it was over nothing. I didn't want to admit it for the longest time, until now. Now, I could face myself, I could look myself in the mirror and accept to everything.

I reached Liam's house, I got out of the car and I knocked on his door without an ounce of fear in me. It took a minute or two, but Liam ran down the stairs. He opened the door rubbing his eyes, with messy hair and nothing on but his boxers. He looked so innocent when he was in this state. When he finally realized it was me, he looked utterly shocked. He opened the screen door and stepped in front of me. He went to go talk but I stopped him, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to kiss him so badly at that one moment, more than ever. It seemed to last forever, he wrapped his arms around me and I sunk right into his warmth. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into the house. We went into his room and I let him talk for as long as he needed to, and he let me cry on him for as long as I needed. Somehow we fell asleep and woke up at the slam of the front door. We were facing each other, he smiled at me.

All I could was say, "I love you,"

Liam had the biggest grin on his face, "I knew it,"


End file.
